Keeping Promises
by GhostAnn
Summary: We all know how the Ultimate Enemy ended. But what if Clockwork didn't intervene then? What if Danny had to live with the consequences? Will Danny be able to keep his promise to his departed family? Without Vlad there will be no one to turn to- or is the young halfa forgetting someone? AU. (Character death.[obviously] Some somewhat gory scenes)


**Keeping Promises**

_Prolog__: Beginning at the End_

Danny smiled as the light disappeared into the thermos, only to gasp remembering his family and friends were still in danger, that getting rid of the ghost wasn't the end of his trials.

Turning he ran it seamed to go so fast. '_Hurry! Hurry!' _He thought, _'This isn't fast enough!' _He willed his body to change but gasped as the rings fizzled before they even began. "I can't Go Ghost!" He yelled shocked. This proved to be just enough of a distraction as he found himself on the ground, having tripped over ruble. He pushed up and his family looked down on him, there fear flooding into his eyes.

Then it happened.

"**BOOM!"**

Danny felt the force of the blast hit him, sending him flying through the air. This was where it all changed…

"NOOO!"

He fell hard, hit hitting the ground, thermos tight in hand, unconscious and beaten he lay there, in the result of a warzone…

Danny heard a roaring sound as he came to. "Hurry!" He heard someone yell.

Blinking away a dazed haze, he sat up coming face to face with a nightmarish scene.

Smoke climbed to the sky, and flames licked under charred debris as firefighters ran over the wreckage toward the Nasty Burger. Danny bit his lip and tightened his hands around his thermos.

Danny felt his heart pounding, as he moved, so heard he felt like puking. Scrambling, unaware anymore of how his body worked, he crawled to his feet. He was cold, bruised and dazed, completely covered in soot, wide eyed, and shaken.

One of the fire fighters broke from their search though the remains to see to him.

"Hey, kid- you okay?"

Danny hardly even acknowledged the man's presence as he stumbled toward the dying flames.

The man grabbed Danny's shoulder and pulled him to a stop. "Hey! Look at me! What's your name?" He shook the shocked boy lightly. "Kid?"

Danny blinked, seeing the man's worried eyes for the first time. "D-Danny." He stuttered shocking himself with his own voice. "Danny Fenton."

"Well Danny- I-" The man stopped. "I'm Gregory. I'm going to take you to the ambulance, okay?"

Danny blinked. "But…" He went to look back but Gregory stopped him. "But…" Danny stuttered.

"It's okay, you'll be fine."

"What about them?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Them?" Gregory asked, and then looked over Danny's shoulder to the dying flames.

"My family!?" Danny yelled suddenly. "My friends!" He turned and ran this time toward the suffocating flames.

"Wait!" Gregory yelled- was the kid trying to get hurt?

Danny jumped over a pile of toppled derby as he neared a gathering of firefighters. "We found something over here!" A female firefighter yelled.

Danny slowed and walked toward them slowly. "What is it?" Another firefighter asked.

"I don't know." The firewoman admitted as she shifted some ruble. Danny gasped seeing burnt pieces of the Fenton Peeler and a chard reminisces of what looked like goggles. "This is kinda heavy, can I have some help here!"

A few of the firefighters worked together to move a slab of concrete, as they lifted it a chard arm rolled out from underneath. Its black fingers balled around a peace of metal.

Danny snapped then- trembling uncontrollably- as he screamed. "What is he doing here?" One of the firefighters yelled.

Danny stumbled back and Gregory caught him before he fell. "He was in the wreckage a few yards back. I tried to stop him."

The firefighters could see that Danny was injured. "Get him to an ambulance." One of the others yelled. "He's exhibiting shock."

Gregory nodded and grabbed Danny, lifting him over his shoulder caring him baggage stile away. "NO!" Danny screamed. "No! Let me go! Let me go! That's my family! That's my family!" Danny fought uselessly, trying to get away from the man.

And Gregory carried him; jaw tight, to the ambulance, where paramedics swarmed the boy the moment he was set down.

* * *

_Okay I know you all want Surviving the Titans and not another story, but as I promised the story is ready to be read- but its on my home computer and I don't have internet access at home, and its not easy to get that information from my computer to a school computer- nearly impossible actually. But what ever. I hope you liked this chapter- I won't be updating soon… just so you know- this is a kinda…a things to come chapter. Once I get real internet access I will be updating all my stories- finishing some soon after I hope.  
__Anyway! Thank you for reading and please take the time to revue if you can._


End file.
